User talk:AlessaGillespie
I don't mean that you are a vandal its just that I had a vandal on the site who saw fit to do any and everything to damage the site. Your edits have actually been quite good and I thank you for that as the repairs have tired me out. I'm sorry to have put a warning on your talk page. Welcome to FEAR wiki your edits are most appreciated.Derekproxy 13:01, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the edit/revision you made on the Alma Wade page; I'll admit that a few of the details were a little too sappy...^_^Alma345 No, not at all!^o^ BTW, do you happen to have a user profile on the project origin forums http://www.projectorigincommunity.com/forum/index.phpAlma345 please tell me you didn't bring a new annoyance hereDerekproxy 14:00, 13 July 2009 (UTC) No anon i was wondering if should but some sort of page for that stuff or just leave it on user pages to avoid problems Derekproxy 16:00, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Question I need to know if you will remain an active and positive member of this wikia. Thanks, Big McLargeHuge 18:58, 26 June 2009 (UTC) he's trying to get the status of most useful users and you count.Derekproxy 03:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) don't mention it a femine touch is soemthing this place neededDerekproxy 18:54, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Voting This guy only here to vote better not be an atempt to frame any party one way or the other to gain an edge or to say that one side is cheatingDerekproxy 20:37, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you're getting at. Who are you accusing of framing who? For whatever reason he's here, Riley Heligro has made it clear that he is uninterested in actually doing any editing on this wiki and I don't think someone should be able to vote if they don't even have a single actual edit. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 20:47, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I hate to hurt your feelings Alessa but you don't have many edits ether. My point is only high editing old members should vote since we put the wikia together we don't have a big community so we should not make voting open to anyone maybe when we gain more users(which will most likely never happen) but for now it should be high editors and old timers.And seriously Alessa no offense you seem like a good user.--Bull36 03:38, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not acussing anyone of anything i just find it odd that the guy shows up in a middle of this vote and votes for more links I'm worried this is a guy that could have been brought in as a way to rig this and don't want his vote to count untill he makes an effort or explains his actionsDerekproxy 14:46, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ok well user User:EtErNiTy92 is also not really a good editor.--Bull36 17:33, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Not to be high and mighty but this all seems a bit rude for admins to be judging who gets to vote its like were trying to inadvertantly rig the vote to satisfy our egos. I'm sorry if these people wish to vote let them because i think given time they'll make an effort here.Derekproxy 21:49, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :I agree with Derekproxy. This is a wikia, not an exclusive club. The only reason I questioned Riley Heligro was because of the suspicious circumstances surrounding his vote. Eternity has made no troll or vandalism edits, so far as I can see, so I see no reason to insult him. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 23:54, 3 August 2009 (UTC) look I am not insulting anyone. I am just putting in my 2 cents.--Bull36 02:44, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not a good editor? I think you're mistaken: I don't edit much. Whenever I see an error, I fix it, but really, I just shrug it off and move on. EtErNiTy92 Spartans Never Die 23:34, 4 August 2009 (UTC) And Alessa, I appreciate defending me. I have made no troll/vandalism edits (I never would, because the F.E.A.R. series is one of my most appreciated things in my life) and as you can see per my Contributions, I don't have that many edits because I really work on the Halowikia. I'm not trying to put anyone down, either, just clarifying. EtErNiTy92 Spartans Never Die 23:39, 4 August 2009 (UTC) what I mean is you need to get more edits under your belt before you go and vote but others on here don't see it that way and I well respect the majority--Bull36 03:58, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Avatar A person in a biohazard suit?Derekproxy 23:22, 4 July 2009 (UTC) huh someone looking in through a door in Prototype? I'm going to win this you knowDerekproxy 23:22, 4 July 2009 (UTC) very well Jillian I'm not just an admin i'm a founder now give me the 50 points habalabo woo woo (my insanely awsome battlecry, as for prototype the amount of carnage is unbelivable just as you think the chopping and slashing couldn't get any goreyer they do)Derekproxy 23:31, 4 July 2009 (UTC) quarintene?Derekproxy 23:54, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I hate that series of games so i didn't follow it as for the kniowlegde you gave me i deleted it so no one can cheat.Derekproxy 00:04, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Cool, thanks! AlessaGillespie 00:07, 5 July 2009 (UTC) You guys make sense, yes. 1000,0.00/2 respekt points if you cant fail not to get my avatar. So yeah bring it. Big McLargeHuge 07:37, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Links How did all those links on the point man go un noticed by us I feel like we had our heads in our asses hell after worrying so much about vandals we forgot everything elseDerekproxy sorry but after reviewing everything I'm with seven279 in the end eventhough I'm in the middleDerekproxy 22:00, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Whispers of Death So, if you were dead and you had one chance to blame someone for your death in the most uncheesy way possible, what would you say to them? [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 08:33, 29 July 2009 (UTC) holy shit that sounds like Alma who had an army of clone lay seige to a major city and turn a lot of people into boney stew hell i'd do what she did if i could or at least cut numbers and other crap into their kids skinDerekproxy 20:37, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm in the process of writing a book and I have everything down, except I have a scene that I know needs one creepy line, and I can't think of anything that hasn't been done in a million movies and books before now. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 00:03, 30 July 2009 (UTC) you have a publisher wow can you hook me up or is it like my story "Fall of the federation" strictly independant anyway I have a seen although not in this field where to marines go attack each other and one guy blows the other in half at the price of an arm. You could have the ghost in the kid's body trying to force its way out like aliensDerekproxy 01:04, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't have a publisher as of yet. However, I am confident that what I'm working on is good enough that it will sell once I finish editing it. Really, I should have had a publisher years ago. I've been writing since I was 9. All my teachers wanted me to sell my stories, but I was always too afraid of rejection. Blah. Look what I get for it. =+( [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 02:16, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Mine is in the works and I've been redoing all of it I posted it online so people can read it at deviant art under the name DarkproxyDerekproxy 22:51, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I am so overthinking this... Big McLargeHuge 05:47, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::Be careful about that derek, there are people out there who will steal a good storyline and rish to publish it before you. It's why I'm keeping the events of mine a secret except for a very general outline from all but my family. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 07:59, 1 August 2009 (UTC) the site provides a good amount of protection no one can down load or copy it unless they hand write it out and they have a records system that is able to be tracked and all publishers have free access and i lack a completed version hell how many pages do publishers require i'm in the dark about talking to publishers the security is really good other wise i wouldn't have posted itDerekproxy 00:47, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't think publishers require any set number of pages, though it's generally considered to be a short story rather than a novel if it's under 200 pages. Most novels are the size of phone books once they're ready to be sent to a publishing house. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 07:10, 2 August 2009 (UTC) PETA reply http://darkproxy.deviantart.com/art/PETA-leaders-in-stupidity-129889470 although its ment to be a little funny well just read the comments i made.Derekproxy 23:33, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :What I hate the most about PETA is not their stupidity or their hypocrisy, but the fact that they make the animal rights movement look like a joke. It's really hard to get anyone to listen to you when the most recognized organization in favor of animal rights is basically a terrorist group. And did you know they kill over 80% of the animals they put into shelters? [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 23:43, 4 August 2009 (UTC) oh trust me I'm sure if you tell me it I've probably heard of it like they pissed of the NAACP by calling dogs and cats slaves. Sorry to hear that you get laughed at because of themDerekproxy :There are better animal rights organizations out there. I mean, wouldn't it be common sense that you're more likely to get someone to see your side of things if you explain your side, rather than screaming and insulting? [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 00:18, 5 August 2009 (UTC) yeahDerekproxy woo! way to go boss! Big McLargeHuge 04:36, 5 August 2009 (UTC)